


Dementor versus Duck and Grumpy Cat

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Author had stupid question, Dementors, Gen, Griffindor Jace Wayland, Hufflepuff Alec Lightwood, Patronus, Slytherin Magnus Bane (mentioned), and there it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: I watched Harry Potter and the question occurred to me "How would it look if Jace´s patronus was a duck?"
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Dementor versus Duck and Grumpy Cat

Jace was surrounded by Dementors. They were ready to suck out his soul. Gryffindor had the wand ready in the emergency. He pointed his wand forward and shouted the spell.

In that moment several things have happened, the shield was created and Jace started screaming like a banshee. His patron, Raziel knows why, was a duck. He hated ducks and he was afraid of ducks. They were ferocious beasts.

Around the roaring Jace, ran someone in yellow. "Expecto Patronum!" Yelled Alec. When dementors were gone, he turned to Jace. "Why my Grumpy Cat always has to save your ass? I'm really tired of saving Gryffindor´s ass,“ rolling Alec his eyes. "It's not my fault that my patron duck," Threw up Jace with his hands. "Next time I´ll let you die. And now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a sexy Slytherin,“ grinned Alec and left.


End file.
